


Foxx Hunting - The Offer

by phantomchajo



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little light bondage, Cause Bucy and Nat need some loving too, Multi, Sex on the Couch, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed version of what Johnny offered Natasha and Bucky if they chose to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxx Hunting - The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are of course, Russian. I'm too lazy to write it in Russian and don't feel like forcing the reader to scroll to the bottom to find out what was said or using a translate program.

 

From Chapter 5, The unrated version.

 

\---------------------------

 

When the door opened, Johnny was still dressed in jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt. He leaned on the door frame, lips curled up in a welcoming smile. He looked at Natasha then Bucky then back to Natasha before he raised an eyebrow and motioned with his head for them to enter. He let his eyes roam over each of them as they passed him, his smile grew into a smirk when they turned and did the same. He closed the door, locked it, then turned to lean against it casually.

 

Bucky was positioned so he could see Natasha from the corner of his eye, even as he was looking at Johnny. He saw her make a subtle gesture for him to proceed as she shifted her stance. He didn’t question it or wait for her to change her mind, instead he walked right up to Johnny, slid his right hand behind his head and his left hand around his waist. He locked his eyes with the other man for a few seconds before moving in, to capture his smirking lips in a dominating kiss. He moved one leg forward to wedge between Johnny’s thighs, pressing his growing arousal against him. He felt hands slip around his waist, into the back of his jeans to cup then squeeze his ass. A second set of hands moved around to his groin, teasingly caressing his hardening cock through the material. One of the hands vanished but a moment later the ones on his ass spasmed as he felt/heard Johnny moan enticingly.

 

Johnny was more than willing to pick up where he and Bucky had left off back during the New Year’s eve party. He melted into the kiss, submitting with ease, as he slid his hands into the back of Bucky’s jeans to caress and knead warm skin and strong muscles. He sensed Natasha moving close, but wasn't expecting her to start caressing his hardening length, causing him to moan in pleasure.

 

Natasha let out an amused chuckle as she continued to caress both men while she leaned against Bucky’s back. “ _ Not much talking going on _ _,_ ” she murmured, shifting to her tiptoes to place a light kiss on Bucky’s neck, just below his ear.

 

Bucky finally broke the kiss, but only for a moment so he could reply to Natasha. “ _ Just started the preliminaries. Patience Natalia... _ _,_ ” he commented.

 

“Gods, I don’t care that I don’t understand you, but it sounds sexy as fuck,” Johnny uttered.

 

Bucky chuckled before nipping along Johnny’s jawline, muttering random words in Russian. He received a rather firm squeeze from Natasha for it. “ _ Like you wouldn’t do it either _ _,_ ” he said with a chuckle.

 

“ _ True, _ ” Natasha replied as she placed another kiss to the other side of Bucky’s neck. “ _ When you’re done with the ‘preliminaries’, come join me on the couch, _ ” she instructed as she gave both cloth covered cocks another lingering caress before turning around and sauntering off to the couch.

 

After several more minutes of intense making out, Bucky gave Johnny one last kiss. “So what do you have in mind?” he asked finally as he pressed close to Johnny.

 

“A lot,” Johnny replied. He turned his head slightly so Bucky’s ear was less than an inch away from his lips. His lips caressed Bucky’s earlobe before he took the flesh between his teeth and nibbled. “No interference until morning when the little demons get up.” He took Bucky’s earlobe between his lips again and sucked gently. “We can do anything you two desire to do tonight.” He felt Bucky shiver against him. “Just tell me what you want to do. With me, or to me. Tell me and I’m sure we can work something out, but after we talk.”

 

Bucky nodded as he reached back and patted Johnny’s hands (that were still tucked inside his jeans). “Gotta let me go first so we can sit down to talk.”

 

“Hmm….. I guess so,” Johnny murmured, slowly withdrawing his hands from the back of Bucky’s jean. He teasingly drew his fingernails across the taut flesh of Bucky’s backside. Slipping away from Bucky’s grasp wasn’t hard, but he also knew Bucky wasn’t trying either. He sauntered over to the couch and sat down on the right hand side, unashamed of the obvious erection he had.

 

It took Bucky a few moments to move to the couch since he had to adjust himself before he could walk without too much discomfort. Relaxed, well broken in jeans or not, no underwear plus an erection equaled some discomfort of some type. Once he settled on the couch on the opposite end (Natasha in the middle obviously), he gestured for Johnny to start.

 

From his place on the couch, Johnny studied both for several minutes. “I want to know what you two are looking for. Because what you want will affect what I’m willing to offer. One or the other, separately or together as a pair. I can work with any of those as long as I know what it is you two are wanting or needing.”

 

Bucky laid a hand on Natasha’s shoulder and squeezed. What Johnny was asking was both so simple yet so complicated all at the same time. He honestly wasn’t sure what he wanted, besides the most obvious of physical release in the form of sex. But if it was just sex, then Natasha could fulfill that need just as easily as anyone else and he knew she would keep the secrets he was willing to share, just as he kept hers. So no, sex wasn’t the answer. He had to look further for the answer to the question asked.

 

Reaching up, Natasha laid her hand on Bucky’s hand and squeezed back. Like him, she was having to look deeper for an answer that could be given. What she wanted was something she had always been forced to watch, like an outsider looking in, even when the door had been opened for her. For a little while she did have what she wanted, but when Clint retired, he had unwittingly taken it away from her. Oh sure she could take off at any time to visit, but enough time had passed that that closeness was no longer there. Not to mention the little fact that no one outside a handful of people even knew Clint had a family.

 

Standing up, Johnny walked around the back of the couch where he placed his hand over Bucky and Natasha’s joined hands. “Think on it, the answer need not be given tonight. Tonight can be simply a pleasurable night of physical closeness. To enjoy and savor.” He withdrew his hand as he turned away, absently shucking his shirt and tossing it onto the bed. “I’ll be back in a few, I think the shower was calling my name,” he said with a chuckle. It wasn’t a complete lie, he had wanted to take a long hot shower and relax. But it was also a way to give them some privacy if they wished to slip away to think. He left the door cracked as an invite should they wish to join him.

 

With her back still to Bucky, Natasha spoke. “ _ Do you wish to leave, so you can think about your answer? _ ” she asked.

 

“ _ Do you? _ _”_ Bucky asked back.

 

“ _ No…., _ ” Natasha replied. “ _ Do you want to take him up on his offer for tonight? _ ”

 

Bucky thought about it, then slowly nodded. “ _ Yes, but only if you want to as well . _ ” They were partners, and if she didn’t want to, then he would turn down the offer as well.

 

Natasha let out a soft sigh as she turned around to face Bucky. “ _ You do not have to leave just because I might choose to do so. _ ” She maneuvered so she was sitting in his lap, facing him with her arms draped over his shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. “ _ You were the one who has wanted him the most, _ ” she said.

 

“ _ Yes, but would you stay if I asked you to stay? _ ” Bucky asked, sliding his hands onto her hips and pulling her in closer. “ _ Would you be willing to participate if I asked you to? _ _”_ he asked as he started to nuzzle her neck, placing small kisses along her jawline as he had done to Johnny. “ _ If I asked you to, would you be willing to just let yourself go and feel? To reconnect the emotion to the act, like you ask of me? ” _

 

Natasha laughed softly. “ _ Emotional blackmail? You know that doesn’t work. _ ”

 

“ _ Ummhmm… but as they say, what is good for the gander can be just as good for the goose. _ ”

 

“ _ You have the saying backwards, _ ” Natasha pointed out. She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before sliding off his lap. “ _ I’ll be right back with our bags. Wait for me, I’d like to watch. _ ”

 

“ _ Then don’t take too long, _ ” Bucky answered back as he stood up and started towards the bathroom, slowly stripping as he did.

 

Natasha returned a little under 10 minutes later. She shook her head after hearing the loud music coming from the bathroom when she opened the door. Johnny’s room had some serious soundproofing. She was half expecting it to be club music, but instead it was rock n roll of the 50’s. After closing and locking the door, she dropped her’s and Bucky’s bags on the couch then started picking up the trail of clothes that lead to the bathroom. “Still cleaning up after you boys it seems,” she muttered to herself as she deposited them into a pile before stripping off her own clothes. Walking into the bathroom, she raised an eyebrow at the decadent nature of the room. The bathtub was a 4-person jacuzzi tub. The toilet was enclosed in its own tasteful stall and the bathroom counter held 2 sinks and plenty of room. The shower enclosure was large enough for several people with plenty of room to move and it featured a waterfall on one wall with a bench directly under it and no less than a dozen shower heads at various heights.

 

Against one wall, both covered neck to toes in bodywash, Bucky had Johnny facing the wall and was slowly thrusting his suds covered cock between Johnny’s asscheeks as he pumped the other man’s stiff cock in time with his thrusts.

 

“ _ What did I say about waiting for me? _ ” she said as she stepped into the enclosure.

 

“Y ou were taking too long ,” Bucky said with a smirk as he continued to slowly stroke Johnny’s cock. “ _ You love it when I speak Russian, don’t you? _ ” he said softly in Johnny’s ear, feeling the cock in his hand twitch enticingly in response.

 

Stepping under a spray of water, Natasha tipped her head back as she raked fingers through darkening strands of red. “ _ Keep teasing him like that and it will come back to bite you on your ass, _ ” she said as she reached for the bottle of bodywash and a bath sponge. She was half way through washing off when the sound of a body smacking into the wall caused her to turn and look. She just smirked. “ _ I told you so. _ ”

 

Johnny had managed to distract Bucky enough that he managed to turn them around so the other man’s back was to the wall. Enough of the suds had washed away, so when he suddenly twisted around and dropped to his knees to take the bobbing cock into his mouth, it didn’t taste of soap. Relaxing his throat muscles, he went all the way down till his nose was brushing dark, coarse curls at the base of Bucky’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck!” Bucky uttered as his dick was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of Johnny’s mouth. He had enough brain function going that he was able to put his left hand against the wall to keep from grabbing Johnny with it by accident. He swallowed back a groan as the other man sucked on him hard as he slid part way out of his mouth. His right hand fisted into white locks and tugged, which earned him a nip in response. He instantly loosened his grip with a muttered apology.

 

Once Natasha was finished washing, she moved to the bench and sat down. Leaning back, she propped one foot on the bench and slowly started fingering herself as the water flowed down her shoulders and back. After several minutes, she lifted her hand and crooked her finger making a ‘come here’ gesture to Bucky.

 

Bucky tugged at Johnny’s hair to get his attention. Once he had it, he nodded to where Natasha was on the bench. He shuddered as Johnny deepthroated him one more time before slowly letting his cock slip free.

 

With a grin, Johnny licked from balls to tip one more time before standing. With hands on either side of Bucky’s head, he leaned in until the tips of their noses just barely touched. Tilting his head one way then the other, he teasingly licked and nipped at Bucky’s lips before he finally rewarded the assassin with a long, lingering kiss. “We’d better move before she gets tired of waiting and takes care of herself without us,” he said with a chuckle once he broke the kiss.

 

“She’s just enough of a bitch to do it too,” Bucky agreed with a laugh. He reached around Johnny’s waist and hooked his hands under the back of his thighs and picked him up. The startled sound he got was amusing.

 

“Damn, I forgot how strong you are,” Johnny commented as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist. His hands ran over the other man’s shoulder, down his arms and back up. The differences between the flesh and blood arm, and the cybernetic one wasn’t that noticeable to him. Sure the cybernetic one was a little cooler and didn’t have the give of flesh, but it didn’t matter to him. The arm was part of Bucky and that was all there was to it.

 

When he got to the bench, he set Johnny back down, but kept his arms about his waist. The few times he’d had sex with someone other than Natasha, they always shied away from his left shoulder and arm. Natasha had accepted it, but tended to treat it like a loaded weapon; with care. Johnny though, he didn’t shy away, didn’t look at it with pity, didn’t handle it any differently. It was a odd feeling for him. He finally brought his hands up, capturing Johnny’s face in both hands and gave a long, searching look, before pulling him for a kiss.

 

When the kiss was broken, Johnny smiled as he reached down to fondle Bucky’s cock. “Don’t get sappy on me just yet,” he said, tugging the hard flesh. “I expect you to fuck me so hard I see stars when I cum. And then I’m going to make love to you until you don’t know which way is up.” With one last tug, he let go and sat down on the bench, half turning so he was facing Natasha. “I’m going to do the same to you,” he said leaning in and capturing her lips as he caressed one breast, thumb brushing lightly across a perked nipple. Sliding his left arm about her waist, he kissed his way down her chest, taking time to suckle each breast as he did, until he reached the neatly trimmed thatch of hair. Parting her folds with his right hand, he slid his tongue into her cunt as deep as it would go. Pressing it up against the top of her passage, he slowly withdrew it, trailing the tip of his tongue up and down her clit. With his left hand curled just under her left breast, he was able to gauge her body’s reaction to what he was doing.

 

Bucky crouched down next to Natasha and grasp her chin in order to make her look at him. “ _ Do as I ask. Let go and  **feel** **,** my firey Natalia. Don’t think, just feel, _ ” he said before letting her go with a kiss. He stood up again and moved down to the other end of the bench where he sat down to watch the pair as he slowly stroked himself, deciding on what he was going to do.

 

Natasha shifted and squirmed until she was in a more comfortable position with one leg thrown over Johnny’s shoulder. She alternated between running her hands through his hair and playing with her nipples. She was doing as Bucky asked of her. She had stopped thinking and just let herself feel. Each time Johnny’s tongue plunged into her, it teased and tantalized, slowly building her desire for something more. Fingers replaced the tongue that was fucking her cunt as her clit came under siege by that very tongue.  Lifting her head to take a look at what had caused Johnny to moan into her cunt, she saw Bucky’s head bobbing up and down between Johnny’s thighs. She dropped her head back down with a smirk.

 

Bucky didn’t have as good of a handle on his gag reflex as Johnny did, so he wasn’t able to return the favor of deepthroating him. But he was able to give a pretty good blowjob all the same. He traced the blue veins with his tongue, noting that Johnny’s cock was not as heavily veined as some he’d seen, even though it was above average in size. “Don’t get many to return the favor do you?” he asked after getting a noticeable reaction out of the other man.

 

Johnny shook his head then rested his forehead against Natasha’s inner thigh. He slowly flexed and wiggled his two fingers, still buried knuckles deep in her cunt. He felt her muscles squeeze and flex in response to what he was doing. He was going to give it his all, to try and make her cum at least once with only his hands and mouth. When the hot mouth on his cock disappeared, he turned his head to see what Bucky was planning on next. He shifted in the direction Bucky wanted him to move in, then went back to work sucking Natasha off.

 

With the fingers of his left hand, he spread the high quality lube around Johnny’s puckered asshole, as he continued to slowly fist the other man’s cock. Slowly he pressed in with one finger, feeling the pressure, the heat and the resistance as metal digit sank into flesh. Once his finger was in up to his knuckle, he pulled it out almost all the way before pushing back in. He kept it up until he felt muscles relax, then he added a second finger. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Johnny’s ass as his thumb stroked his perineum teasingly. He found the fleshy bundle of nerves that made up Johnny’s sweet spot, causing the cock in his hand to twitch as the man shivered. He decided not to torture Johnny too much the first time, so withdrew his fingers. He lubed his cock, then placed the head at Johnny’s pucker and slowly pressed in. The urge to just thrust in was there, but the sniper’s patience overruled the urge, slowly sinking him balls deep into Johnny. He closed his eyes and savored the moment before he withdrew and thrust back in.

 

Every time Bucky thrust into him, Johnny let out a small huff of air. He couldn’t suppress the shiver as Bucky’s left hand moved over his ass before tracing the surgical scar part way up his back then down to his ass again. The tight hold on his cock was released as the hand moved to his inner thigh, where it found a good grip. Not bruisingly strong but certainly not loose enough he could break free. A hand at his waist pushed lightly, indicating the direction Bucky wanted him to move. Once he had, Bucky set to pounding into his ass in a steady rhythm that only brushed his sweet spot just often enough to keep him on edge.

 

What Bucky was doing to Johnny translated into what Johnny was doing to Natasha. She found that, after a few minutes, Johnny knew where to avoid (like that one spot that was a total buzz kill because all it did was cause an annoying muscle twitch) and where to pay special attention to. Like he was doing right that moment. The hot mouth on her clit along with the fingers and tongue thrusting into her cunt was enough to bring her to the edge but not let her crash over. It was an experience she didn’t have often and she found herself not caring that she was exposing more of her self to Johnny than she’d exposed to anyone but Bucky. And she wasn’t thinking in reference to her body either. Well she wasn’t thinking about much at this point if she was honest with herself. She arched her hips forward, pressing into that devilish mouth with its so talented tongue and wicked fingers as she felt herself start to quiver.

 

The only sounds in the shower enclosure was heavy breathing, flesh slapping against flesh and the almost musical splash of water hitting tiles. The shower heads had cut off after a couple of minutes with no one under them, all that was left was the waterfall and the three bodies entwined on the bench under it.

 

When Bucky had located the lube, he also found the condoms. He wasn’t so much as worried about catching anything or either one of them getting Natasha pregnant, as he was thinking about cleanup afterwards. In the shower or not, sex was messy. No two ways about it. So no condoms meant a messy aftermath and he didn’t feel like dealing with it. One last thrust, in which he nailed Johnny’s prostate dead on, he slowly pulled out of him, getting a questioning look for doing so. Standing up, he reached around Johnny and pulled Natasha up to her feet, getting a dirty look from the feisty red head for it. He just grinned as he pulled her against him, his hands on her ass cheeks as he whispered in her ear before kissing her. He fished the packets of condoms out of the soap dish and handed one to her before pulling Johnny to his feet. He did the same, pulling the other man against him, their hard cocks brushing against each other as he kneaded the firm muscles of Johnny’s ass.

 

Pushing the men apart some, Natasha crouched down as she wrapped her hands around each of their cocks. She alternated between licking and sucking the hard flesh in her hands to stroking and fondling. Not enough to get them off, but enough to be sure they were both were ready for what was next. After rolling the condom onto Johnny’s cock, she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulder. She nodded, then hopped herself up into his arms.

 

Johnny wasn’t the strongest person around but he was by no means a weakling either. When Natasha hopped up into his arms, he caught and held her easily, his hands cupping her ass pleasantly. He couldn’t quite hold back the laugh as he felt her run her feet teasingly over his ass in return. He nuzzled her neck before licking his way down her collarbone, finding spot to start sucking at, as he watched Bucky poured a dollop of lube into his hand. He squeezed her ass cheeks before spreading them for the other man, feeling how she tensed for a moment before relaxing as the finger invaded her ass. He hummed pleasantly as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, slowly moving up and down a few times before guiding him into position. Lips still against the flesh of Natasha’s shoulder, he looked at Bucky before slowly rocking his hips forward, impaling her on his cock. He hummed again when he felt Bucky’s cock slide against his, separated by only a thin membrane. 

 

Sometimes the two men matched their paces as they thrust into Natasha. Sometimes they altered, so as one was withdrawing, the other was sliding back in. What put her on edge though was when Bucky would slide balls deep then stop as Johnny took his sweet time, often pulling out completely to rub his cock against her clit before driving home. Cool metallic fingers captured a peaked nipple, pinching lightly before twisting gently as a warm fleshy thumb stroked her clit in counterpoint to Johnny’s quick short thrusts. She twisted some, moving an arm from about Johnny’s shoulders to hook around Bucky’s neck which let her nip at Bucky’s bottom lip as she flexed muscles, tightening her grip on the two cocks pounding into her.

 

Bucky knew the subtle signals Natasha had made and understood what she wanted. He hooked his hands under her thighs, taking her full weight as he spread her wide. “Fuck her. Hard and fast. Make her cum all over your cock,” Bucky ordered huskily before biting the spot where shoulder meets neck.

 

Johnny looked between the two for a moment then nodded in understanding. He looked down, watching as he was swallowed up by Natasha’s glistening cunt. He could still feel Bucky, where he was deep in her ass. He did as Bucky ordered, he fucked her hard and fast, occasionally flicking her clit and sending a jolt through her. When legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed hard, he pulled back and thrust into her one last time as her cunt clenched around him like a vicegrip when she came.

 

When Johnny pulled out of Natasha, he knew he was close. All it would have taken was a few more minutes and he would have cum too, but he wasn’t someone who’d keep going when his partner said to stop. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply before stepping back to lean against the wall. He reached down, taking his aching cock in hand for some relief.

 

Once Bucky put Natasha down, he went straight for Johnny. He grabbed Johnny’s wrist, thereby removing his hand from his cock, and twisted the arm behind Johnny’s back as he threaded fingers through white locks, pulling his head back to expose his throat. “ _ Mine , _ ” he said, before biting lightly over Johnny’s pulse point as he ground his hard flesh into Johnny’s. “ _ You are mine now. _ ”

 

Johnny didn’t mind at all, getting a little rough handling. It made what was coming (pun intended) all the more sweeter. He raked his nails down Bucky’s back as he panted, enjoying the delicious friction as the other man rutted against him. He wasn’t one for dirty talk, but sometimes words just slipped out. “Take me. Fuck me till you cum in my ass and make me yours. Come on.. fuck me already!” he demanded. “Put your cock in my ass and fuck me!”

 

Natasha laughed as she lounged on the bench one more, slowly stroking her sensitive clit and enjoying the show. Johnny was being a mouthy little shit at the moment, which seemed to be par for the course when he was teetering on the edge and being denied his release. Depending on how long Bucky took, she might go for a second round.

 

Bucky growled as he turned Johnny around so he was facing the wall then started to rut against his ass. “You want this? You want me to shove my hard cock into you don’t you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Smirking, Bucky pulled Johnny away from the wall and directed him towards the waterfall and the bench. He put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, pushing him towards the floor. “On your back. I want to see your face as I make you mine.”

 

Johnny sank to his knees gracefully then twisted around so he lay on his back in the shallow pool of water that covered the floor tiles. It didn’t take long before his knees were at chest level as Bucky had his arms hooked under them and was sliding into his ass. He tried to shift but the other man had him held fast so instead he clenched his muscles. All that did was earn him a tweaked nipple and his sweet spot ignored. When he tried to reach down to help himself along, his hands were pinned above his head by Natasha. He couldn’t stifle the whine that came out of his mouth. “Fuuuuck! I’m so close…..”

 

Since both hands were now free thanks to Natasha, Bucky wrapped his left hand around the base of Johnny’s cock. The sensors in the cybernetic limb gave him an edge, letting him ‘read’ a person’s biometrics to a fine degree. He’d often use it when he was required to be up close and personal yet stealthy at the same time. Right now he was waiting for the moment when Johnny would tip over the edge. And since he was angling his thrusts to nail Johnny’s prostate every time, it wouldn’t be very long of a wait.

 

The sudden pressure around the base of his cock stopped his orgasm from happening. He arched off the ground as he tried to find his release, but nothing worked. He bypassed English, going straight to Romani as he cursed and begged at the same time. When the hot wet heat partially sheathed his painfully hard cock, he tried to buck up to bury himself deeper, but was stopped. It felt like forever before the eased off when in reality it hadn’t even been a minute. “Damn you, that was so unfair to do that to me,” he muttered.

 

Natasha laughed, still gripping Johnny’s wrist, as she leaned down and nipped his bottom lip. “Shut up and enjoy it,” she told him before she focused her attention on his right shoulder. She knew the area around his scars tended to be highly sensitive compared to the rest of him.

 

Taking it as a signal to go, Bucky pulled back slowly till only the head of his cock was still in Johnny then pushed back in hard, nailing Johnny’s prostate. Each time he pulled back then pushed in again, he sped. A normal human couldn’t keep the pace he was setting for more than a minute or two at the most, but he wasn’t normal.

 

Each thrust sent Johnny’s hips rocking upwards, his cock sliding in and out of Natasha’s soaked cunt. He’d long since given up trying to hold back or keep control. Already over-stimulated, add in Bucky nailing his sweet spot and Natasha squeezing her muscles, it didn’t take long before he was on the edge again.

 

Natasha spread her knees, sliding down lower, taking Johnny’s cock deeper into her cunt. She flexed her muscles, enjoying the delicious friction created as Bucky rode him hard. “‘m close….” she said breathily. “He’s close too,” she added.

 

Bucky grunted in response, as the sheen of sweat highlighted the contour of his muscles. Even his stamina was starting to reach a point where he needed to take a break.

 

Like an avalanche, all it took was one small thing to set everyone off. Johnny had been teetering on the edge for so long that all it took was a small shift as Bucky thrust in at the same time Natasha squeezed. His back arched off the tiled floor as he came, cock twitching and pulsing deep in Natasha’s cunt. Natasha shivered as a second, smaller orgasm rocked her slender frame, causing Johnny to clench. Bucky groaned as Johnny clenched tightly around him as he continued to thrust for another minute before he came as well. The trio lay there, breathing heavily, twitching and shuddering in response to the movement they created.

 

Natasha was the first to move, slowly raising herself up off of Johnny’s twitching, flaccid cock. She was careful when she reached down between her legs and made sure the condom stayed in place. Once she was off of him, she removed the condom and tied it closed, setting it on the bench for later disposal.

 

With Natasha out of the way, Bucky bent forward over Johnny until they were face to face. Bracing himself on one arm, he ran his hand through Johnny’s hair, brushing it away from his flushed face. “You are gorgeous with that freshly fucked and thoroughly debauched expression,” he said with a grin. “Isn’t he Natalia?” he asked, turning to look at Natasha who was slumped on the bench. Sitting back up, he gripped the base of his still half-hard cock and slowly withdrew from the other man. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it to join the other one on the bench.

 

Leaving Johnny on the floor still, Bucky pulled Natasha to her feet and maneuvered her under the multiple shower heads. When he was sure she could stand on her own, he went and helped Johnny to his feet, then got the both of them under the spray of water with Natasha. Between the three of them, they were able to wash themselves without anyone collapsing.

 

When everyone was thoroughly squeaky clean, they moved from the bathroom to the couch in the bedroom. Bucky made sure to dispose of the used condoms along the way. The holographic fireplace was blazing away merrily while the space heater it disguised put out soothing warmth. Above it, on the ultra HD TV, RED was playing. Bucky and Natasha had fun dissecting the movie from the viewpoint of a trained assassin, while Johnny went through and decided who represented who. All three agreed that Fury was best represented by Marvin, for all his paranoia and hiding secrets. Steve and Sharon were Frank and Sarah, while Natasha was Victoria, making Bucky Ivan. Neither could decided if they agreed or disagreed. And as for who fit the character of Joe, no one could decide. Once the movie was over, things started to heat up again.

 

“Do you remember the first time we meet at your place?” Natasha asked as she stood up, sauntering around to the back of the couch.

 

“You mean the time you nearly gave me gray hairs and an ulcer?” Johnny asked with a laugh.

 

Natasha chuckled, “I was thinking more of the case of blue balls and pneumonia from the ice cold shower you took after I got up off your lap.”

 

“Dear gods, I wasn’t even 18 yet. What did you expect? Complete control of my libdo?” Johnny trailed off as he thought about the meeting Natasha was referring too. Absently he ran a finger across the tattoo over his heart as relaxed against the back of the couch.

 

Placing her hands on the back of the couch, directly on either side of Johnny’s head, Natasha leaned forward to study his body position. Humming to herself, she took one of his arms and draped it across the back of the couch. “That’s more like I remember,” she commented to herself. “Now… what are you thinking about?” she asked him.

 

“That meeting you wanted information on….” Johnny replied, tilting his head back so he could look up at Natasha. “That was the night Alara was conceived,” he said with a soft chuckle. “A bit of mutual seduction and a lot of her wanting to rebel against her mother. If only in that moment.”  

 

With her hands braced, she leaned further forward until her face was inches from Johnny’s. Her hair hanging down, creating a partial curtain. “Tell me about it?” she asked as she moved her hands from the couch back to his shoulders. Running the flat of her palms down his pecs to his abdomen, she noted that his muscles were nicely defined, neither too sharp nor too soft. Crooking her fingers, she brought her hands back up, causing his abdomen to twitch in response as his nipples pebbled into hard peaks. She trailed them up the sides of his neck before ghosting the pads of her fingers across the planes of his cheeks, across his lips, along his nose, over his eyelids and across his forehead. Burying them in his hair, she let the silky locks slid through her fingers.

 

Humming appreciatively under his breath, Johnny stretched his legs out, propping his feet on the coffee table. He then reached down with his free hand to unknot the towel from around his waist. Teasingly he trailed his fingers from his bellybutton down to the base of his still flaccid cock. Slowly he palmed his flesh, fingers curling over his balls, cupping them tenderly before letting go. Lifting his head slightly, he was able to bring his lips to Natasha’s in a slow, sensual kiss.

 

Bucky had gotten up long enough to retrieve more condoms and lube from the bathroom. When he sat back down, he turned so his back was against the arm and he had a good view of what was going on. Placing one arm on the back of the couch, he reached down and started stroking his hardening cock. He was definitely enjoyed the show more than the movie.

 

Letting go of Johnny’s hair, Natasha straightened up and moved back around to the front of the couch. Swinging one leg over Johnny’s outstretched legs, she slid onto the couch, straddling his thighs. Placing her hands against his chest, she leaned forward and licked him from breastbone to chin. Looking down, her lips curled into a smirk as she watched him go from barely there arousal to full on hard. He was definitely a grower, not a shower.

 

Johnny stretched his other arm out along the back of the couch, his hand coming in contact with Bucky’s. Before the other man could pull away, he slid his hand under Bucky’s hand then half way up his forearm. Lightly he drew random patterns against the silver-hued metal with his fingers. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Bucky. Lips curling into a slow smirk as he broke contact and let his eyes trail down the smooth planes of the other man’s torso to the stiff cock being slowly stroked. A sharp flick to his ear brought his attention back to Natasha.

 

“Ignore him,” Natasha said as she placed her hand back against Johnny’s chest, sliding both down until she felt his hard nipples under her palms. She rocked her hips, his cock sliding tantalizingly between her folds and against her clit. She turned her head to glance at Bucky when he nudged her thigh with his foot.

 

Bucky held up a condom package, raising an eyebrow in question. He made the choice for them last round, this time it was Natasha’s choice. It was more for convenience of easy cleanup rather than needed protection. When she shook her head, he just nodded and tossed the condoms onto the coffee table.

 

When his shoulders started to stiffen up from where he had his arms on the back of the couch, Johnny shifted so he could rotate them enough to loosen them up. With one last lingering caress, he let go of Bucky’s arm, trailing his hand down the couch back to Bucky’s upraised knee, down his leg and foot. He brought both hands up and around Natasha’s waist, to run them up and down her back as she continued to rock against him.

 

Natasha knew she was wet enough to take the full 10 inches of Johnny’s cock without any problems, so she slid along his length as she raised herself on her knees. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly sank down on his cock, feeling the delicious friction as she stretched to accommodate him. “Too bad we didn’t do this the first time around,” she commented. “It might have put us on better terms.” She threaded her fingers back through his hair, as she slowly pistoned herself up and down on him.

 

Johnny shifts again. Not enough to disrupt Natasha’s rhythm though. “Or lead to complete disaster,” he murmurs amusedly. “You might have even been disappointed. Would have blown my wad in the first five minutes. No stamina back then.” He catches her mouth with his as he rocks his hips upwards, a counterpoint to her movement. His hands are skimming the supple muscles of her back, from hips to shoulders then back again. He brings his hands around to cup her breasts. Her nipples fit snugly between index and middle fingers as he kneads them before bringing them together. Ducking his head down, he licks and suckles at the peaked flesh, switching back and forth between them in equal measure. He turned his head slightly to watch Bucky as he watched them.

 

Bucky had one hand over his mouth, fingers curling under his chin and his eyes wide over the top of it as he watched. His other hand was curled about his hard flesh as he kept the up and down with a slight twist motion in time with Natasha and Johnny’s movements. “Who needs porn or dirty mags when I can just watch you two,” he said, voice muffled behind his hand.

 

Johnny lays his head against Natasha’s breast and starts to laugh. “He’s never seen them has he?” he asks.

 

“Nope,” Natasha answers as she runs her fingers down the back of Johnny’s neck and over his  shoulder blades. She can feel the scars under the pads of her fingers as she does. When she slides down, she squeezes, drawing a gasped laugh from the slightly younger man and gets a pinched ass cheek in return.

 

Taking his feet off the coffee table, he shoves it back to make room then plants his feet on the ground. Sliding his hands under her thighs, he lifts her up some as they both slide further into a slouch. He thrusts up into her, hard and fast. The slap of flesh on flesh a counterpoint to her soft moan and his steady breathing. He pulled her down, her clit rubbing against the base of his cock as he rocked his hips into her.

 

Leaning back, Natasha grasped Johnny’s arms. In doing so, it changed the dynamics of their position. As he slowly thrust into her, he was angled so the head of his cock rubbed back and forth along her g-spot. She found herself being pulled back upright, then twisted around until her back meet the seat cushions. One leg was bent so that her ankle rested on Johnny’s shoulder, his knee between the couch back and her hip as her other ankle rested against his thigh. Her eyes went to the small bottle in his hand then followed as he flipped open the lid and dribbled some of the contents along the length of his cock, then her clit. She sucked in a breath then cursed at how cold the liquid when compared to the heat of her body as he slid into her cunt. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Warn me next time,” she said.

 

With a laugh, Johnny pulled back then thrust in again. “Where’s the fun in that?” he asked before stealing a kiss. He took a quick glance in Bucky’s direction from under his arm. From the look of focused attention, he’d have to say Bucky was definitely enjoying the show. He rolled his hips as he slides slowly into her welcoming cunt. When he withdraws, its just as slow. He knows it’s just a matter of time before the lube’s other feature activates.

 

Natasha feels it when the warmth suddenly blossoms between her legs, all the way from her clit to as deep as Johnny can go in her cunt. She arches her back off the couch, hips pressing down as Johnny thrusts into her in short, sharp movements. She wanted more than what this position was giving her. She brings her leg back, foot knocking into Johnny’s shoulder. “Up... Sit up,” she orders.

 

Johnny does as he’s told, sits back up, leaning against the back of the couch as Natasha shifts, straddling his lap with her back facing him. He hisses softly as she grabs him, giving him a few sharp tugs before lining up and sinking all the way down on him again. His movements are sharper, more erratic as he gets closer to cumming. He knows he won’t last for more than a few more minutes, but that’s fine. The way she’s moving, he thinks she’s right on the edge as well. He reaches around her waist, fingers unerringly finding her clit.

 

Entwining her fingers with Johnny’s, Natasha directs where and how hard to rub. She rolls her head to the side, watching as Bucky is jacking off at the same time. It’ all the incentive she needs as she watches him buck his hips upwards into his hand, ropy strings of cum dribbling down over his knuckles as he throws his head back with a moan. She reaches down with her other hand, fingers sliding against the slick hardness of Johnny’s cock as it pounds into her. Another flick to her clit is all it takes to send her curling forward as she cums with a breathy exhalation, her cunt squeezing like a vice around Johnny’s cock. She squeezes his hand before dismounting him, to drop to her knees between his spread legs. She cups his balls with one hand, the other wrapping around the base of his cock as she goes down on him, licking and sucking as she strokes. She tastes herself on him as well as the musky male undertone that all men seem to have. She looks up at him, his eyes locking with hers for several heartbeats before he’s looking away, reaching out to grab Bucky’s cum covered hand bringing it to his mouth. 

 

Bringing the flesh and blood hand to his mouth, Johnny swipes his tongue across Bucky’s knuckles, tasting him as Natasha sucks him off. He’s polite in the fact he grips the couch cushions tight instead of her hair as he throws his head back against the couch, hips thrusting up as he cums. He finds himself listing sideways as he’s pulled into a threeway, opened mouth kiss fest. He tastes himself in there as well as Natasha and Bucky, but doesn’t care. It not the most pleasant of tastes, but neither is it unpleasant. It just is. Strong arms are dragging him up as he breathlessly laughs when he goes lightheaded for a moment. He pulls Natasha with him and somehow they end up sprawled on his bed, with Bucky crawling between them for some heavy petting and more kissing. 

 

It’s almost an hour later before any of the trio move. Bucky, with his enhanced stamina, unwinds himself from the other two and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back a few minutes later, he’s got a couple of warm washrags in hand. Cleaning up turns into more slow makeout sessions between the three of them until Johnny maneuvers Natasha onto her stomach for a massage.

 

Natasha was stretched out, face down with her head pillowed on her arms as Johnny sat straddle of her thighs. His hands slid up and down her back and sides as he gave her a full body massage. She hummed appreciatively as muscles, already langid from their last round of sex, melted in total relaxation. She felt the bed shift under her as Johnny slid backwards, his hands working down her waist and hips, kneading her ass before stroking the back of her thighs. Kisses were placed against the back of her knees before her calves were worked over with talented hands. She rolled over onto her back when he nudged her to do so. She watched with half lidded eyes as he massaged her feet then worked his way back up the front of her legs. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he dipped his head and licked. As sensitive as her clit still was, it only took him only a few minutes of work before she was orgasmiming again. She stretched and curled then stretched again before allowing him to finish the massage. She looped her arms about his neck when he was finally face to face with her and kissed him, slow and languid. “Thank you,” she said. Meaning it.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Johnny replied then kissed her a final time before moving away. It was time to make good on his promise to Bucky.

 

Bucky caught Johnny by the wrists and flipped him onto his stomach before straddling him across back of his thighs. “I want to explore first,” he said as he ran his hands over pale skin. His brown eyes roamed over the tattoos, taking in the blues, greens, blacks and subtle yellows and whites. He traced the scar that ran from the cleft of Johnny’s ass all the way up to past the base of his skull. He found the scars that crossed from over the right shoulder, across Johnny’s back where shoulders met neck only to fade away, giving an idea of just how deep the injury was. He discovered another pair of scar behind Johnny’s ears, both were smooth diamond shapes, maybe as big as his thumbnails. “ _ What happened to him? _ ” he asked Natasha.

 

Rolling to her side, Natasha propped her head on her hand. “ _ He was experimented on, that’s as much as he’s ever told us, _ ” she replied, keeping her voice light and amused sounding.

 

Bucky nodded, fingers tracking lines that spelled something in a language unknown to him. He grinned when he felt Johnny twitch under him as his hands ghosted over his sides, along his ribs. He stored it away for later use as he bent down and kissed the side of Johnny’s neck before rolling off to the side. With one hand behind his head, the other flat on his stomach and his knee raised, he smirked. “Do your best.”

 

Johnny just huffed a laugh as he crawled off the bed. He squatted down to rummage through the nightstand drawer for some items. “If you let me,” Johnny said as he stood up, a small bundle in hand. “Middle of the bed, on your knees. Face the headboard,” he instructed. When Bucky did as he instructed, Johnny climbed onto the bed behind him, setting the bundle down and opening it. “Are you willing to trust me enough to blindfold you and use a little bit of light bondage?” he asked, holding up a piece of sheer gauze like material and a wide roll of fabric, both black.

 

Bucky turned to look at the material, then took it for a closer inspection. Holding up the piece of fabric that was to be the blindfold, he found he could still see through it with little trouble. The other roll of fabric turned out to be several yards of silk. He glanced at Natasha then back at the fabric before handing them back. “Yes,” he said. He’d had experience with this time of stuff before, back during that time. “Color,” he added a few moments later. “Green go, red stop, yellow slow down.”

 

“Ok. Green go, red stop and yellow is slow down,” Johnny repeated back. “Do you want me to also use a condom?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Bucky responded. “It’ll make cleaning up easier.”

 

“Alright,” Johnny said as he unrolled the silk fabric. He let the silk pool between Bucky’s legs so that when he drew it up it caressed skin from groin to neck. He kept his touch firm, yet light, so Bucky knew what he was doing and there wouldn’t be a chance of accidental reactions. Running his hands down the other man’s shoulders and arms, he wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s wrists, guiding him into position so his hands are clasp together. He then took the silk and started working it around Bucky’s arms, weaving it back and forth in such a manner that he was bound but only in the loosest of sense.  He then picked up the gauzy material and brought it up to Bucky’s face, carefully covering his eyes before tying it behind his head. “Color?” he asked.

 

“Green.”

 

Pressing close to Bucky’s back, Johnny started running his hands lightly across the muscular planes of the other man’s shoulders, chest and stomach. “Feel that?” he whispered into Bucky’s ear before licking behind his ear. He placed his semi-hard cock in the upturned palm of Bucky’s hand, humming as fingers curled around him. He rolled his hips, letting his cock slid back and forth between calloused fingers. Reaching down beside him, he picked up a scarf and brought it around to Bucky’s hardening cock. Trailing it teasingly over the twitching member, he worked his mouth down Bucky’s neck and shoulders. He pulled back from grasping fingers before he could get too worked up.

 

Bucky bit back a moan as Johnny’s cock slid through his fingers and vanished. The kisses were light but enough to make him want more. He wanted to thrust up into the silk covered hand but it kept slipping away when he tried. He knew he could turn the tables, take what he desired but that wasn’t what this was about. And Like Natasha, he could never fully shut down his mind and not think, but he knew he was safe enough to give both of them the power over him to do as they pleased.

 

As requested, Johnny put a condom on before directing Bucky to bend forward a little and spread his legs further apart. “Do you need me to stretch you?” he asked as he put a dab of lube on the tip of his encased cock.

 

Bucky shook his head, not willing to trust his voice at that moment. He took a deep breath then let it out as he forced himself to relax. The head of Johnny’s cock, pressing against the ring of muscles with enough force to breech him but no more than that. It had been too long since he had a cock up his ass and took pleasure from it. He moved back onto the hard flesh that was stretching and filling him until the back of his thighs were pressed against Johnny’s legs. Hands were placed against his chest, fingers spread wide, pulling him back gently. One hand slid upwards, a lone finger circling his nipples causing them to pebble up before traveling up his neck to his chin, tilting his head back to rest against a shoulder. The other hand moves south, over firm abs. A finger pokes at his belly button, causing him to twitch slightly, then it vanishes. Something sinfully soft is suddenly being wrapped around the base of his hard cock before being drawn upwards.

 

Johnny rocks his hips upwards as he wraps the fur covered palm of a glove around Bucky’s cock, drawing it upwards. He slips on the second one and dips it between wide thighs to caress Bucky’s balls before drawing it upwards too. It’s a slow rocking pace he sets, Bucky moving with him as he strokes the hard cock, always in an upwards motion, with both hands. He feels fingers twitch, then fist, against his stomach. He licks a trail from just below Bucky’s ear to where metal meets flesh, then blows on it causing flesh to pebble in goosebumps. He places a kiss where the two meet, then works his way up the side of Bucky’s neck.

 

Turning his head, Bucky parts his lips, welcoming the tongue into his mouth by sucking on it. Tongues duel, but he submits after a few moments. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, only that he did as a shiver runs up his spine. “Yellow!” he calls out suddenly, trying to straighten up and re-ground himself.

 

Johnny stops what he’s doing, letting go of Bucky’s cock to wrap his arms about the other man’s waist, helping him straighten up. He can feel the breaths being sucked in and slowly released as Bucky works to calm his racing heart down. “You’re fine, I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he murmurs into Bucky’s ear softly.

 

Natasha watches to ensure Bucky’s safe. That his wishes are followed and he’s well taken care of. She’s surprised when he calls out to slow down. Johnny must really be doing something right then, which is a huge point in favor of them staying for longer than tonight. She moves so she’s sitting against the headboard, in the middle of the bed, facing the pair.

 

Taking another deep breath, Bucky lets it out then sags back against Johnny. “Green.”

 

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks.

 

Bucky just nods and rocks backwards, closing his eyes once more.

 

Johnny removes the gloves, tossing them aside so he can put a condom on Bucky just in case things boil over unexpectedly. “Spread your legs wider… that’s good.” Once the condom is in place, he wraps his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock, moving it counter to their rocking motion. He caresses Bucky’s inner thigh, then down to his knee and back up again. A long stroke, hip to chest back down to the base of his cock. He switches hands and repeats on the other side before using both hands at the same time. Cupping Bucky’s balls, he rolls them between his fingers, tugging at the suede like skin as it contracts before relaxing again. “I want you to cum for me like this…. I want to feel you as you come undone in my hands… after that, I’m going to untie you and take you again, but with you facing me….” he murmured in Bucky’s ear. “I know you’re close… I can feel it… Cum for me Bucky…. cum for me.”

 

And Bucky did. With a shout he came. Completely undone by words and touch and the hard cock up his ass. He thinks he must have grayed out, because when he manages to come back to his senses, he’s on his back with his head pillowed in Natasha’s lap and Johnny between his spread legs once more.

 

“Hi,” Natasha says with an amused grin as she brushes hair out of his face. “You back with us?”

 

“Told you I was going to make love to you until you didn’t know up from down,” Johnny says before he steals a kiss as he sheathes himself once more in Bucky’s body. He’s already put a fresh condom on Bucky’s still semi-hard cock. “Are you ready for another round?” he asks.

 

Bucky nods, bringing his arms up to wrap around Johnny’s shoulders as he hooks his ankles behind Johnny’s thighs. It doesn’t take him long before he’s falling again, this time pulling Johnny down with him.

 

They lay entwined together still as Natasha runs her fingers through both of their sweat dampened hair. When they have enough energy, Bucky more so than Johnny, they separate, dispose of the used condoms then stagger to the bathroom for a quick shower. Natasha joins them in the wash down. Once dry again, items are put away, dirty laundry stuffed in the hamper, and everything is straightened back out again.

 

Before passing out completely, Johnny made sure both Natasha and Bucky were wearing something, then he unlocked the door and opened it just a tiny bit. When they gave him a quizzical look, he just smiled enigmatically in return. They got their answer around 7am the following morning.


End file.
